


Check-In

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: While he's working in China, Yixing calls Xiuchen to chat, but this time Sehun's there too.Canon u.





	Check-In

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, all errors are my own.

They try to squeeze in video calls at least once a week when they can, and tonight it’s nearly 2am as Yixing plugs his phone in and snuggles into his hotel bed, ready to pass out if no one answers. But Minseok does pick up, or rather Jongdae answers the call on Minseok’s phone, his wide smile & pitched eyebrows filling the screen.

‘Xing-ge!’ Jongdae yells, and his smile somehow gets wider.

‘Hi Chenchen, you look well. Where’s da ge?’ Yixing asks with a smile, tilting his head a little as though he could see around the corner of the phone screen.

‘I’m here, and so is Sehunnie,’ Minseok says from Jongdae’s left, and Jongdae moves the phone to capture all three of them sitting on the edge of Minseok’s neatly made bed. They all look ready for bed too, makeup free and hair askew, loose tshirts visible as they crowd around the phone. All three men fit in the narrow frame of the camera because Sehun is nestled on Minseok’s lap, one of his hyung’s arms sitting loosely around his waist. 

‘Hi gege,’ Sehun says in Mandarin, giving Yixing a sweet, earnest smile.

‘Hi baby, I’m glad you were around when I called. I miss you, even though I know you’re getting taller behind my back,’ Yixing teases.

‘Of course! Our Sehunnie hasn’t moved a muscle in at least half an hour, he wanted to make sure he didn’t miss you,’ Jongdae provides with a smirk. ‘Are you eating enough ge?’

‘I’m doing my best Chenchen, I promise.’ Yixing sees Sehun turn his face into Minseok’s neck and exhale loudly, but Minseok continues to stare at the camera.

‘Are you feeling alright Sehunnie? You look a little tired and your ears are flushed,’ Yixing asks around a yawn.

‘He’s fine, just a little overwhelmed, aren’t you Sehun-ah?’ Minseok asks with a tilt of his head.

Sehun inhales audibly and lets it out with a small groan. ‘Yeah I’m fine, I promise. I just wish you were here.’

Yixing furrows his brow. ‘You don’t sound ok.’

Sehun shifts position, and lets out a whine as he bites his lip.

‘You’re so loud while we’re trying to talk to ge, Sehunnie,’ Jongdae says with fake offense.

Sehun reaches for the phone with a huff and angles it down towards their bodies. Yixing sucks in a breath, suddenly wide awake when he sees Sehun’s naked lower half draped over Minseok’s equally naked fuzzy legs. There’s a small wet spot on the front of Sehun’s t-shirt where his hard cock is tenting the fabric. Yixing can’t see for sure what’s going on, but he has a pretty good idea.

‘I’m sorry gege, I wish it was you--please,’ Sehun says almost breathlessly, now that he’s not trying to hold it in.

Minseok and Yixing smile and coo at Sehun’s affection, while Jongdae takes control of the phone again.

‘And what would you do if it was, Sehun-ah?’ Jongdae asks as he focuses the camera on the maknae as he squirms. Minseok is gripping Sehun’s hip now, but otherwise looks mostly unaffected despite--apparently--having his cock warmed for the better part of an hour. 

Sehun doesn’t answer the question, but he does scrunch up his face and moan out a _please_. 

‘You can move now, Sehun-ah,’ Minseok says, using his hand on Sehun’s hip to direct him into a short rhythm, bouncing on his dick. 

‘What would you do if Xing-ge was here Sehunnie? Answer me,’ Jongdae insists. 

‘I’d want to be in Xing-ge’s lap,’ Sehun stutters out as he looks into the camera. His entire face is flushed now, and his tiny pink mouth is open. He’s gorgeous, and Yixing tells him so.

Jongdae grips Sehun’s other hip and digs his small fingertips so tightly around the bone that Yixing is sure they will bruise.

‘Would you suck on his fingers while you rode his dick?’ Jongdae leads. Sehun answers with a breathy _yes_ but Jongdae keeps running his mouth and speeding up Sehun’s pace. ‘What else? Tell us.’

‘I- I wanna suck your cock in the shower, gege. I want you to buy me food then fuck me in your bed and come in me and fall asleep with me. I want--hyung! I want you to please come home so we can do that.’ Sehun is panting and looks close to tears now, but Yixing doesn’t know if that’s more because he’s about to come or because of his emotions. Sehun gets like this, sometimes. Needs someone to get him out of his head and take control, give him permission to do and feel. Sehun often seeks out the members of M for that, and that responsibility, that privilege, falls on them.

Jongdae is stroking Sehun’s cock now, and Sehun’s just taking it, like he’s taking Minseok’s dick, knowing that his favorite gege is watching him get off. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans loudly at the thought.

'You gonna come? You gonna come for ge, Sehunnie?' Jongdae asks, sounding almost breathless himself now. 

Suddenly Jongdae gives a harsh tug on Sehun’s cock and Sehun tenses up and throws his head back, coming over Jongdae’s hand and his own lap. There’s a muffled _fuck!_ and Minseok’s small, strong hands are gripping Sehun and yanking him down on to his flexed hips. Sehun groans at the hot, wet sensation of Minseok’s come filling him, and tries to tighten up to milk his hyung completely.

‘You’re so good for your hyungs, Sehun-ah. Our good maknae,’ Jongdae grunts out as he levers his dick out of his sleep pants and strokes himself off, coming on Sehun’s thighs and softening dick as Sehun lolls against Minseok. Yixing is hard in his sweats but he’s comfy and doesn’t really have the energy to gather into getting off right now. Later, he thinks.

‘Yes Sehunnie, you’re the best, baby. So handsome, so pretty when you come,’ Yixing affirms, wishing he was there to pet Sehun’s hair and kiss his cheeks. 

But it seems Jongdae isn’t done yet because he nudges Sehun’s shoulder to twist him off Minseok’s lap and onto the bed.

‘Do you want to show gege before we hang up? Hyung’s legs are probably asleep from holding your bony ass anyway,’ he taunts, but not without fondness.

Sehun swats at Jongdae before floppily rolling the rest of the way off Minseok and hiding his face in his arms on the bed, ass toward the camera. Jongdae grabs a flushed ass cheek with the hand he’s not using to hold the camera and spreads Sehun’s ass for Yixing to see. Minseok’s come is smeared around Sehun’s fucked-red hole, and some of it is slowly sliding down his balls.

Yixing groans. ‘Gorgeous Sehunnie, so good for your hyungs, always. I wish it was mine.’

‘Xing-ge’ Sehun whines, but it’s muffled.

‘I know baby, I miss you too. All of you, so much. We should hang up now though, it’s really late and I have to be in makeup in,’ he looks at the time, ‘ugh, five hours.’

Jongdae turns the camera back on his and Minseok’s faces, Sehun curled up in a pile on the bed between them. ‘Goodnight Xing-ge! Jiayou!’ Jongdae says waving, looking tired now but no less happy than when he picked up the phone. 

‘Goodnight Xingxing! We love you. Let's talk again soon,’ Minseok adds with a sincere smile.

‘Love you too,’ and Yixing ends the call.

**Author's Note:**

> God I just have so many feelings about EXO-M and Sexing and how Xiuchen take care of Sehun and yet somehow I only write the sex bits apparently????  
> I hope you enjoyed my filth, thanks for reading it!
> 
> [tumblr](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com), [ Chen thirst sideblog](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com), if you're into that.


End file.
